


Giocattoli curiosi e particolari

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Lemon, M/M, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero percepì il rumore dei passi di Dante sul pavimento.<br/>«Che caldo...».<br/>«Invece di lamentarti, guarda qui. Ti ho preso un regalino» esclamò Dante, camminando fino al divano ed inginocchiandosi sul pavimento. Dalla voce sembrava più allegro del solito.<br/>«Hai trovato i soldi per comprare un ventilatore?» borbottò Nero con sarcasmo pungente, aprendo gli occhi e mettendosi seduto. Sembrava rintontito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giocattoli curiosi e particolari

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _346\. L'innocente non può durare_ @ [500themes_ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/) e per il prompt _Sex toys_ per la [quarta settimana](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/64428.html) delle [Badwrong Weeks](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/61717.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1642 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Nero era sdraiato in canottiera sul divano logoro e vecchio della Devil May Cry, le palpebre quasi del tutto chiuse per il caldo, che gli faceva venire sonno. Il condizionatore si era rotto e Dante non si era ancora deciso a chiamare qualcuno a ripararlo.  
Dormire di notte era un inferno nel vero senso della parola. Lui e Dante avevano optato per dormire nudi su una coperta stesa a terra nell'ufficio, che di notte era la stanza stranamente più fredda - anche se molto relativamente. Durante il pomeriggio, invece, quella stessa stanza si trasformava in un forno.  
L'afa che opprimeva l'aria toglieva a Nero la voglia di fare qualsivoglia cosa che non fosse oziare sul divano.  
Se le temperature non si fossero abbassate presto, Nero avrebbe iniziato a rubare cubetti di ghiaccio dal freezer per cercare di alleviare la calura.  
Il ragazzo iniziava ad avere sete, ma non aveva le forze per andare a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua in cucina; così rimase steso dov'era.  
Dopo poco udì la porta che si apriva e la familiare voce del padrone di casa esclamare: «Ehi, ragazzino!».  
Nero percepì il rumore dei passi di Dante sul pavimento.  
«Che caldo...».  
«Invece di lamentarti, guarda qui. Ti ho preso un regalino» esclamò Dante, camminando fino al divano ed inginocchiandosi sul pavimento. Dalla voce sembrava più allegro del solito.  
«Hai trovato i soldi per comprare un ventilatore?» borbottò Nero con sarcasmo pungente, aprendo gli occhi e mettendosi seduto. Sembrava rintontito.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo per alcuni istanti. Da un lato c'erano gli occhi assonnati di Nero; dall'altro invece c'erano quelli vispi e allegri di Dante. Il luccichio nei suoi occhi azzurri sembrava nascondere un segreto che non vedeva l'ora di svelare.  
«No, ragazzino. Ho di meglio» disse, eccitato.  
Sotto lo sguardo interrogativo di Nero infilò una mano dentro una tasca interna del cappotto. Da essa estrasse un piccolo pacchetto avvolto in una cartina blu intenso con un fiocchetto nero.  
«Che roba è?» volle sapere il ragazzo, prendendo il regalo che gli veniva porto.  
«Aprilo e lo saprai» lo esortò Dante con insistenza.  
Il più giovane gli lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco, poi decise di accontentarlo e scartò il pacchetto. Aprì la scatolina anonima che si trovò davanti e sbirciò all'interno.  
«Che cosa...?!» iniziò, estraendo l'oggetto in essa contenuto: era un aggeggio ovale grosso quasi quanto un uovo, rosso intenso, con una asticciola rigida che si estendeva da un lato.   
«Che diavolo è?» domandò, senza capire.  
«Gira il manico, dai».  
Dante era su di giri molto più del solito. Sembrava quasi un bambino.  
Nero obbedì di nuovo e girò. L'oggetto vibrò tra le sue dita, cogliendolo di sorpresa.  
«Un vibratore?!» esclamò sconvolto.  
«E non è un vibratore normale. È a motore» aggiunse Dante «Visto che ti piace questo genere di cose...».  
Nero avvampò di colpo.  
«Non ho mai usato vibratori!» sbottò. Sembrava averla presa come un insulto personale.  
«Intendevo dire le cose a motore, ragazzino» replicò Dante.  
Mimò il gesto di piantare qualcosa a terra e girò la mano con cui impugnava l’invisibile oggetto in questione.  
Era lampante che si riferisse a quando per la prima volta si erano scontrati nella Casa dell'Opera di Fortuna, quando lui aveva infilato la Red Queen nel pavimento ed aveva girato l'elsa per far rombare il motore della spada.  
Nero gli diede un ceffone offeso sulla spalla, ma l'altro non si mosse.  
«Vogliamo provarlo, ragazzino?».  
Dante sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia in un'espressione che palesava tutto il desiderio che aveva nell'accendere quel giocattolino ed usarlo.  
«Scordatelo! Non ci penso nemmeno» esclamò Nero.  
«Su dai. Fare l'innocente non ti servirà a niente» disse Dante, allungando un braccio a cingergli il bacino per tirarlo verso di sé.  
«Lasciami, pervertito!» esclamò Nero, ma la bocca di Dante gli impedì di brontolare ancora.  
Il più grande lo baciò con veemenza, prendendogli con la mano la testa e piegandola verso il basso, in modo da poter mantenere quel contatto comodamente.  
Nero riuscì ad opporre resistenza per un po', ma poi il piacere che gli davano quelle labbra bollenti e la lingua che stava violando la sua bocca ebbe la meglio. Posò il suo regalo da parte e mise le dita tra i capelli di Dante, accarezzandoli e sollevandogli la testa allo stesso tempo, per poterlo baciare meglio. Le dita acuminate del Devil Brigger pungevano il capo del più vecchio, ma quest'ultimo non vi badò, troppo impegnato a portare entrambe le braccia attorno alle gambe del più giovane e le mani sul suo sedere.  
Gli calò i pantaloni e i boxer sollevandolo con l'aiuto delle braccia e recise il contatto con la bocca di Nero.  
«Sapevo che quel contegno da innocente sarebbe durato poco» commentò sorridendo, mentre portava la bocca tra le sue gambe.  
Allungò una mano e prese il vibratore abbandonato a se stesso poco distante, quindi fece quello che aveva immaginato fin da quando aveva visto quell'aggeggio strano esposto su uno scaffale di uno dei sexy shop più conosciuti della città.  
Nero lo sentì entrare all'improvviso. Non gli era sembrato così grosso quando l'aveva preso in mano poco prima, ma adesso gli sembrava enorme.  
«Cazzo...» imprecò, irrigidendo la schiena e facendo pressione sulla testa di Dante «Potevi essere un po' meno rude. Non sei tu quello che rompe sempre con l'essere romantici?» lo prese in giro, cercando di dissimulare l’espressione di dolore che gli era comparsa spontaneamente sul viso.  
Era avvezzo ad accogliere in sé anche cose diverse dall’erezione del suo compagno - Dante pareva trovarci un gusto perverso nell’utilizzare anche oggetti di uso comune nei loro rapporti - ma un po’ di preparazione non gli sarebbe dispiaciuta affatto, soprattutto date le dimensioni del giocattolino in questione.  
«C'è momento e momento, ragazzino» replicò il suo partner, passandogli lentamente la lingua sul pene «Vediamo un po' se funziona...».  
Così dicendo, Dante diede una leggera girata a quella specie di manubrio del vibratore, mettendolo in moto. Nero udì il rumore di un piccolo motore mentre avvertiva l'oggetto cominciare a vibrare violentemente dentro il suo sedere.  
Ogni sua fibra nervosa si tese all'improvviso. Aprì la bocca e vi mise un dito azzurro luminescente e duro all'interno, mordendolo vigorosamente per sfogare almeno una parte della tensione che lo attanagliava. Avvertì un calore improvviso aggredirgli il viso, segno che molto probabilmente era appena arrossito per il piacere.  
«Oh...» gemette pesantemente, socchiudendo gli occhi. Il vibratore lo stava mandando in estasi. Avvertiva il proprio pene indurirsi tra le gambe e le lente passate della lingua di Dante su di esso non facevano altro che eccitarlo ancora di più.  
«Oh, fa' qualcosa...!» implorò Nero, stringendo le gambe contro i lati della testa dell'altro.  
Temeva che il tumulto di estasi sensoriale lo mandasse all'altro mondo prima che avesse modo di appagarsi.  
Dante obbedì, percependo il desiderio sessuale che gli faceva vibrare la voce.  
Nero tirò un tremulo sospiro di sollievo quando le labbra del suo compagno si chiusero attorno alla sua erezione, iniziando a succhiare. Spostò il proprio corpo più verso il bordo del divano, in modo che Dante potesse lavorare meglio.  
Quest'ultimo mentre gli faceva un bel pompino vigoroso, cominciò anche a giocherellare col vibratore, spingendolo più all'interno del suo fondoschiena e poi estraendolo leggermente.  
Quelle provocazioni deliberate strapparono ansiti dolorosamente acuti a Nero, che stava sudando copiosamente. Nemmeno nelle ore più calde del giorno sudava così tanto.  
«Smettila, accidenti...!» sibilò, ma ormai era tardi: con un ansito più acuto degli altri raggiunse l'orgasmo, eiaculando violentemente in bocca a Dante.  
Quest'ultimo inghiottì lo sperma chiudendo gli occhi, godendosi la sensazione del suo grosso pene stretto tra le labbra e i denti. Udiva i respiri veloci del suo partner mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.  
All'inizio, quando aveva preso quello strano vibratore, aveva solo sperato di non aver buttato soldi inutilmente; adesso era assolutamente convinto di aver investito bene il proprio denaro.  
Nero si addossò contro lo schienale, esausto.  
«Come hai trovato un aggeggio del genere...?» chiese a mezza voce, lanciando un'occhiata piena d’astio a Dante, che si stava alzando. Notò solo allora il palese rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni e la macchia piuttosto grossa in corrispondenza del cavallo, segno che anche lui si era eccitato ed era venuto. Eppure non l’aveva sentito né visto masturbarsi né emettere alcun tipo di lamento per l’erezione ignorata e reclusa nei pantaloni.  
Se era riuscito a venire senza nemmeno toccarsi doveva avere un autocontrollo decisamente più forte del suo. Tale considerazione fece sentire Nero mortalmente in imbarazzo, fatto che lo portò automaticamente a spostare altrove lo sguardo, lontano da lui.  
«I sexy shop sono pieni di aggeggi strani per fare l'amore, ragazzino» dichiarò Dante con un’alzata di spalle «Uno di questi giorni ti ci porterò a fare un giro» gli promise.  
«Non serve, non sono mica un pervertito come te» replicò il più giovane, passandosi la mano umana tra i capelli per tirarli indietro, lontani dagli occhi e dalla pelle umida di sudore.  
«Non sarai un pervertito, ma da quello che è appena successo pare proprio che il mio regalo ti sia piaciuto parecchio» commentò Dante, lasciandosi cadere seduto accanto a lui sul divano ed accavallando teatralmente le gambe.  
«Va' all'inferno» rispose Nero, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio. Si sentiva in imbarazzo per il modo in cui si era comportato per quel vibratore. Quello che aveva sentito era stato un impulso al piacere fortissimo, che aveva annebbiato ogni altra cosa, persino il suo naturale impulso a conservare un briciolo di dignità personale.  
«Potresti anche ammettere che ti è piaciuto...» asserì il più grande, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle ed attirandolo a sé.  
«Già, tu non ce la fai a farmi andare fuori di testa così» ammise Nero, sorridendogli sprezzante prima di alzarsi in piedi e sistemarsi i pantaloni. Il suo pene era ancora mezzo duro.  
«Cos'è, una sfida? Non mi farò certo rubare il ruolo a letto da un vibratore» esclamò Dante.  
«Vedremo...» disse l'altro semplicemente, allontanandosi di qualche passo «Intanto perché non chiami qualcuno per riparare quel maledetto condizionatore?!» aggiunse, lanciandogli da sopra una spalla un'occhiata velenosa, prima di avviarsi verso il bagno.  
Dante rimase a fissarlo da dove si trovava, passandosi una mano sudata tra i capelli. Non poteva dargli certamente torto: stava sudando come se avesse corso una maratona e non si era nemmeno dato così daffare come quando facevano del sesso canonico.


End file.
